So Mote It Be
by vueren
Summary: Mother Magic is many things. A rebellious sister to her brother concepts Death and Time, Mother Magic and her children have been and will be the cause of many headaches, especially as her relationship with one boy in particular grows.


Mother Magic was many things.

Observant, definitely. How else would she know to lend aid to her children as they pulled upon her for guidance in this dark world?

She was also impartial.

Oh, sure, she had her favorites. Ruining a perfectly good soul in a misguided attempt to beat her brother had both intrigued her with what could be done with her power and filled her with sadness as the poor soul, her poor child, went down the road of no return. She wanted to fix him, to guide him away, but the poor soul had scorned her, treated her as nothing more than a tool to achieve his ambitions.

While Mother Magic wouldn't be able to take away her blessings, she could certainly watch on.

Hope that all would be for the best.

She received another flash, a vision of a future, as she usually did when her future self had her powers drawn with a time turner.

Mother Magic remembered the first time it happened. It was the 1400s, and she got a major complaint from Chronos that her children had caused several families to disappear from the timeline.

She had cried for several days and several nights from that information, even with the consoling presence of Death. She would never come to know who they are, from their innocent first steps to their love filled lives.

It was not all for naught, however. She got her first great glimpse into the future, and recovered.

Her children were withdrawing from the world. She bore witness to many oaths that day, and even more oaths from the people who first made the agreement.

Mother Magic gave her blessings to each and every one of them. It was noble, what her children were doing, even if they did not realize it.

They were paving the way for non magicals to develop safely, free from the darkness that Mother Magic blessed her children to fight.

There was a reason that almost immediately after the agreement was made, the non magicals had a period they call the enlightenment.

But she is getting off track, lost in memories again.

A child who loved her almost as much as she loved him needed her guidance, and she'd be damned if she didn't give it.

The old man, the child's headmaster, had learned to listen to her many years ago. It was almost too late, and now he is atoning for his mistakes.

' _Delay the execution._ ' she breathed.

It was clever, what the boy would come to do. Mother Magic wondered what memory he would use to save himself.

The boy was trying to channel many memories through her, many relating to his godfather.

They weren't memories of happiness, but memories of hopes and wishes and dreams.

It wasn't the right spark.

What would the boy change? What memory would cause her to lend the boy her love?

The boy finally understands who it was who really cast the magic that saved him as he steps out and uses the incantation.

Here it comes!

"EXPECTO-"

Wait, what? YOU CAN DO THAT?!

"PATRONUM!"

Mother Magic's shock fades quickly, accepting the memory and igniting the spark of the final stage of the magic.

The boy had used the memory where he thought his father was protecting him, thought his father had loved him so much to come back from the clutches of her brother to save him.

He thought he was loved.

He had used the memory of an action his future self did.

Regardless of the technicalities, she wasn't going to allow the facts to change the love and happiness her child had felt at that moment.

The boy had cheated both her brothers in one fell swoop. Had pulled upon her power, both to make himself know that he was loved and to benefit from the confidence he now has of his power. His family is saved, and his love for magic, for her, grows even more.

Mother Magic had decided.

From this day, she will never let the boy go.

He will be loved, no matter how many headaches her brothers will give her for this day alone, or how many favors she will have to call in for the future.

On this, she swears herself.

So mote it be.


End file.
